


joke

by polkaprintpjs



Series: TF Drabbles [22]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Other, POV Second Person, self hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkaprintpjs/pseuds/polkaprintpjs
Relationships: Cyclonus/Tailgate/Whirl (Transformers)
Series: TF Drabbles [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1311809
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	joke

It’s funny, really! Cross your spark. See, there’s the lovebirds, yeah? Tall, dark and grumpy; small, petty and chirpy. A match for the ages, truly. But that’s not the joke. The joke is that there’s you, yeah? No need to get into you, it’s pretty fucking clear you’re no catch. The joke, though, the real kick in the teeth, is that right before you watched them fly away together into the sunset, you’d thought you were important. You! What a riot, right? And that’s not even the best part. You’d actually thought, like some kind of idiot, you were wanted.


End file.
